Apology
by TotalTownie
Summary: Because no matter how proud you are, there really is no other way around it - though Gaara will try his hardest. (Gaara/Matsuri)


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to us!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Apology<span>**

"Keep your words short and tender because tomorrow you may have to eat them." ~anon

* * *

><p>This was irritating. Very irritating.<p>

Where had all this paper work come from? It hadn't been there this morning. Typical. Kazekage-sama goes to a council meeting and when he comes back, his desk is loaded with paper.

Gaara gave a sigh and sank into his chair. No doubt Temari had found this hidden away in a drawer somewhere and rather than helping sort through it, she had dumped it on him in the hope that he, in his duty as Suna's kage would get through this mountain.

He picked up his pen and set to work.

* * *

><p>Precisely forty five minutes later, the door opened and Matsuri came in, fanning herself with her hand.<p>

"Phew, it's hot today!" She said, trailing over to the window. "Gaara-sama, you should open these; you'll burn!" At this she tugged it open, leaning out to enjoy the slight breeze.

There was quiet for a moment, except for the rustling of paper.

"You sure have a lot of work to do today. Want me to take some?" She asked, reaching for a pile and knocking the papers on the floor. "Oh! S-sorry Gaara-sama, I'll-"

A gust of wind from the open window succeeded in knocking the rest over.

Gaara, who had been attempting to remain calm during this period, took a few calming breaths, feeling anger build up.

"Oh crap!" Matsuri cussed. "Damn you Mother Nature!"

"Matsuri."

"Oh geez, I'm so clumsy!"

"Matsuri."

"I promise I'll pick it all up and put it in order-" A few pieces then proceeded to fly out of the window. "No way! Ah Kami! Why am I unlucky?"

By now our favourite red head was well and truly pissed off, resulting in a broken pen.

"Matsuri, you're distracting me," he said, trying to keep his tone level. "Your presence is unnecessary. Leave."

"I'm-"

"Just leave. I don't need a burden."

She stood up with a hurt expression on her face. "I already said I was sorry, but, if you say so. Have fun doing your work Kazekage-_sama_." She sneered, slamming the door as she left.

Gaara sighed again. Peace at last.

* * *

><p>A few hours later - once Gaara had somehow finished the paper work - he was walking around the village when he spotted the brunette.<p>

_I hope she's over it by now_, he thought making his way towards his girlfriend.

"I finished my paperwork so if you want to spend some time together then…"

Her eyes flicked briefly to him before she turned away and walked in the direction he had come from.

"Matsuri?"

"Hey! It's the Kazekage!" A crowd of people soon gathered, Gaara losing sight of the girl rather quickly.

"…" _I need to find a way to get her to talk to me again…And to get out of this crowd._

And thus Sabaku no Gaara begins to plot!

* * *

><p><em>~Charm~<em>

"Here. Paper." Matsuri said curtly, dumping the files on his desk. "And a new pen," she added, tossing the object at him and making her way to the door-

She felt him grab at her wrist and was whirled to face him. "H-hey!"

He was staring straight into her dark pools, frowning as if trying to figure something out.

For a second, she was almost losing.

Almost.

"My arm back if you please, Kazekage-sama." She pulled it away from him and continued to the door. "If you need anything, _please_ don't _hesitate_ to ask!" She snapped over her shoulder, leaning against the door when it closed.

_Whew! That was a close one, _she told herself. _But my presence in his office is unnecessary_, Matsuri remembered, doing a crude impression of his facial expression. "Hmph!"

* * *

><p><em>~Authority~<em>

_I don't understand why it didn't work, _Gaara mused, forgetting the pile she had dropped of earlier. _I need to talk to her._

Abandoning his post, he left the room and made his way down the hall to where the brunette worked when not on missions.

"Matsuri, can you come into my office please?" He asked, watching her rise and make her way back to said place.

When he was sat again, he looked up at her. "Listen, I'm tired of this game. As your Kazekage, I _demand_ you speak to me."

She blinked innocently. "Of course I am speaking to you," Matsuri replied, her voice sincere.

He relaxed. "Oh, that's good. I was worried that-"

"Why would I not speak to you Kazekage-sama?" She grinned impishly. "It's _Gaara_ I am not speaking to. I trust that is all?"

Gaara gave a tight nod. That new pen was definitely in danger…

"Oh, before I go, there's just one thing." Dropping the grin, Matsuri's tone became sharp. "Don't play the double personality with me." The smile soon reappeared. "Thank you _Kazekage-sama_!" The door swung shut.

* * *

><p><em>~Emotional Blackmail~<em>

"Kazekage-sama, I have done my duties for today so I am leaving. See you tomorrow morning-"

"Matsuri." He was standing, palms flat on his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Oh?"

"You said you are not talking to Gaara," he spoke quietly, moving closer. "You haven't been reacted to anything I've said or done…Does this mean you don't love me any more?"

"H-huh?" Her eyes widened, mouth gaping. "I…I…I really need to leave now." With that she hurried out of the room.

_I think I went too far…_

"Yo! Little brother! I just saw Matsuri running out there with her head bowed and you don't look so good!" Kankuro declared as he entered, pointing back out of the door. "Did you two fight?"

"We had a…minor fall out," Gaara told him, crossing to the window. "I think that…"

"What? As your older brother I am wise to the ways of the world," he smiled, leaning on the desk and watching his brother's back.

"That…she doesn't love me anymore."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound good. So lil' bro, how did you screw your relationship up?"

Gaara briefly told Kankuro about the incident that took place that morning. Once he had finished, the Kazekage received a snort from his brother.

"Ha. You're being a bit over dramatic!" He chuckled. "Let me guess…You didn't apologise, did you?"

Gaara folded his arms, not quite meeting Kankuro's eyes. "I have!" He insisted, faltering slightly. "Well…Sort of."

"I knew it! Admit it Gaara, you're too proud! Geez, how ridiculous!" He teased lightly. "Is it really so hard to choke out two words? 'I'm sorry' - see, that's done!"

"You're the ridiculous one. Of course it isn't difficult."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"You just disturbed me. I was about to go."

"Uh huh." He nodded, voice dripping with sarcasm. "_Riiiiiiight_."

Gaara frowned and left the room without another word, heading in the direction towards his girlfriend's house.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him…<em>Matsuri mused, curled up on her sofa. _But he deserved it, right? I mean, he called me a burden, darn it! _She untied the forehead protector she wore around her neck, and gazed down at the symbol etched into the metal.

_Ah who am I kidding? No matter what he says or does I can't stay mad at him…Because I love him. Heh, I'm pathetic._

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Coming!" She called, hopping off the couch to answer the door. "Sari, I thought you were busy tonight! I wasn't expecting…You…" Stood on the door step was not the assumed person but the red headed man who she had definitely not been expecting. "Kazekage-sama! Uh, what a surprise! P-please come inside!"

Gaara did as invited. When both were seated at the each end of the sofa, Matsuri spoke.

"So…Um…How's life?"

He gave her a funny look but replied nonetheless. "Uh…Fine thank you."

"Good." She stopped. "Hey. About that back in the office, I…I didn't want you to get the wrong idea-"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Her head whipped towards him. "What did you say? Did you just-"

"Yes. Please don't make me say it again."

She smiled, moving so her head was on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too Gaara…kun."

"Gaara-'kun'?"

"Yeah. Don't you like it?"

"It's not that…I'm just not used to it." He lifted an arm to wrap around her shoulder. "But I like it."

"Good because I don't want to burden you…"

"Matsuri." Gaara leant down to kiss her on the head. "You know I didn't mean it…You could never be a burden to me."

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That took a while…<strong>

_**Two days, to be exact.**_

**Ha ha ^^' Yeah.**

_**But here, it's done! Bet you're chuffed TT, another couple one-shot to the list!**_

**That's true! (:**

**Please review! (That rhymed! XD)**

_**Some poet you are -_-' Anyway, what she said!**_

**:P Bye! TT and M**


End file.
